Theseus Black and The Dark Light Continuum
by ThtBngflshKd
Summary: A kind of "edit of history" from HBP on. Contains mild cursing etc. Maybe a bit of Romance, we'll see...


_**Hi Everyone! It's ThtBngflshKd here. I have written other Fanfics, but this is my first HP one. **_

_**A little about me: Watched my first HP movie at four (I borrowed two on VIDEO 0.o from my cousin, Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets. Being four, and ignoring my mom, I watched CoS first XD. Read my first book at around 6/7. (I'm almost 14 now).**_

_**Oh well, know this isn't the place to put all that stuff, but meh, nice t'know something 'bout the author. Enjoy the story!**_

_**Flashback.**_

_Dumbledore walking through the door in Grimmauld Place. The news. Mundungus Fletcher. _

All the things jumbled as one in Theseus's head. He slammed a fist on the table. Holed up in Number 12, Grimmauld Place, with no-one but Kreacher for company didn't help (he'd rather have been alone than with Kreacher).

Indeed, he had tried to kill Kreacher after the Ministry fiasco, as it _was_ kind of his fault his father had died.

Oh, did I mention? Theseus was the son of Sirius Black.

The doorbell rang, waking Theseus from his black thoughts (no pun intended ;D). He slowly dragged his weary feet towards the door, ignoring the irritating pins-and-needles sensation, and, drawing his wand (he had special permission from the Ministry), opened the door a crack, pointing his wand out first.

'Herroh!' said a bright voice, and Hermione Granger walked in. Hermione was the sort of person you'd expect to find irritating, but was surprisingly kind. She had long, bushy brown hair, and an intelligent face. She came to visit Theseus often, sometimes bringing food, but always bringing good company.

'Oh, hey,' said Theseus, rather grumpily. 'Would you...eh...like to come in, or just stand outside?'

'I'll come in, if you don't mind,' said Hermione, slightly put out, but still maintaining her cheery facade.

'KREACHER!' Theseus yelled.

'Theseus, you know what Dumbledore told you,' Hermione said sternly. 'Treat Kreacher nicely, he knows too much.'

'Yeah, well how would you feel, holed up with that little son of a...' Theseus trailed off, muttering curses darkly under his breath.

With a sudden loud *KRACK* Kreacher appeared, causing Hermione to jump and knock over the troll's leg umbrella stand, which fell with a large crash, causing Theseus's grandmother's portrait to start shrieking things along the lines of... well, you can probably guess.

'Kreacher heard master talking about him oh yes Kreacher hears all and look at the filthy Mudblood standing there looking concernedly at Kreacher, Kreacher will not stand it, he will bewitch a...a...a...rusty spork (he said the last part with the air of someone delighted to think of a word on the tip of their tongue) to gouge at her-'

But Kreacher's words were cut off and replaced by an 'AAAARK' sound as Theseus lunged at his throat, causing the ancient old house-elf to turn a nasty shade of purple.

'Relashio!' shrieked Hermione, her eyes wide with fear. Theseus was thrown backwards from Kreacher, his hands stinging slightly and breathing heavily.

'Piss off, Kreacher, you bloody mitch,' said Theseus, and Kreacher, just about to Disapparate as Theseus yelled 'WAIT!'. Kreacher waited. 'But DO NOT, under any circumstances, leave the house, write a letter, train a pigeon to talk, send smoke signals, write messages on your body, summon anyone, bewitch a knork to talk for you-'

'Yes, yes, Kreacher gets the picture.'

And he Disapparated, Theseus throwing a brass teapot with the words 'Toujours Pur' on the side.

'Theseus, that's PRECISELY what Dumbledore told you not to do!' said Hermione stubbornly.

'What, tell him not to leave the-'

'Oh, you know what I mean,' said Hermione irritably. 'On the other hand, go pack your bags. You're coming with me to the Burrow,' she said in a much brighter voice.

Theseus's heart soared: he was leaving Kreacher!

Cursing happily, he ran upstairs.

Throwing random items into his bag, he said 'Locomotor Trunk!', and it flew downstairs.

And then he was shutting the door, putting protective enchantments on the house, and taking the Tube to Ottery St. Catchpole, talking brightly to Hermione the whole way.

_**So how was it? Please review (but don't flame), and tell me what you thought. Does it need more comic relief, less...? Just let me know! **_

_**Thanks! :3**_


End file.
